Les Liens du Froid
by Elsa Hofferson
Summary: Jack et Elsa sont deux enfants. Un frère joueur, une sœur réservée, les jumeaux inséparables du Roi et de la Reine d'Arendelle. Nés avec des pouvoirs de neige et de glace, ils vivent enfermés dans le château. Des évènements tragiques vont bouleverser leur complicité. Parviendront-ils, un jour, à surmonter leurs doutes ? Leurs peines ? Leurs peurs... Un jour, peut-être...
1. Prologue

**Poof ! Un Jelsa fraternel, ça vous dit ? Bah oui, j'aime pas faire des couples, l'amour c'est pas mon truc, et puis de toute façon je trouvais ça plus logique de faire un lien familial entre la reine des neiges et l'esprit du froid que d'en faire un romance... Enfin bon, j'espère que vous apprécierez ! :)**

**Ça commence doucement, je tiens beaucoup à installer le contexte et les personnalités des deux héros, pour l'instant enfants...**

.

* * *

**Prologue**

.

- Psst ! Elsa ! Réveille-toi ! » murmura avec enthousiasme une voix claire.

Dans la chambre d'enfant baignée par la douce lumière de la lune, dont les rayons traversaient les vitres de l'imposante fenêtre triangulaire, il y avait deux grands lits. L'un était vide, les draps défaits. Dans l'autre, une petite fille dormait paisiblement. Un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns en bataille était accroupi juste à côté de sa tête, la main secouant son épaule. Un sourire rempli d'innocence illuminait son visage, sans doute plus encore que la lune. Celle que l'enfant avait appellé Elsa, somnolente, remua, sortant tout juste d'un rêve.

- Jack... Retourne te coucher... » marmonna-t-elle dans un chuchotement fatigué.

- Allez ! » insista le petit Jack. « C'est l'heure de jouer ! On va bien s'amuser !

- Va jouer tout seul ! » fit la fille, un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres, en repoussant son ami de sa main : poussé hors du lit, il tomba, la mine boudeuse.

Mais sa détermination et son enthousiasme prirent le dessus, et il sauta sur le lit, s'allongea à plein ventre sur la petite fille qui laissa échapper un cri de surprise. Il se pencha vers son oreille en écartant quelques mèches brunes, et lui dit d'un ton enjoué, tel celui qu'un petit chenapan utilise pour faire cèder quelqu'un par un point faible qu'il connait par coeur - car c'était bien le cas :

- On va faire des bonhommes de neige ?

La petite Elsa ouvrit alors des yeux brillants et un sourire approbateur.

Les enfants dévalèrent les escaliers du château à toute allure, Jack pressant le pas à Elsa, qui, malgré le doigt pressé sur ses lèvres, ne pouvait s'empêcher de pouffer de rire face à ses grimaces.

- Allez, petite soeur, dépêche-toi ! » s'exclama-t-il en sautant par-dessus cinq marches aussi légèrement que s'il avait pesé le poids d'une plume.

- Jack, on est jumeaux, et je suis née deux minutes avant toi en plus ! » le contredit-elle, les yeux levés au ciel en riant.

- Non, c'est moi qui suis né avant toi ! » protesta le petit garçon en poussant une grande porte menant à une gigantesque salle de bal.

Si la porte à double battant était somptueuse, avec sa taille impressionnante, sa couleur carmin et ses dorures royales, elle se faisait vite oublier à côté de la pièce à l'espace démesuré. Le parquet était lisse, impeccable, et de chaque côté de la salle se tenaient des piliers de bois verni, aux longs rideaux grenat soigneusement attachés derrière, et le plafond, aussi haut qu'un pin, formait une pointe nette vers le ciel. D'intouchables fenêtres filtraient la lumière lunaire en de doux faisceaux bleutés, penchant vers le violet, et éclairaient le sol d'une irréelle étoile à six branches, claire comme de la glace.

Les enfants y entrèrent. Tandis qu'Elsa refermait la porte derrière elle, Jack se précipitait en courant vers le centre, avant de faire vivement demi-tour pour tirer le bras de sa soeur avec impatiente.

Arrivés au milieu, ils se regardèrent d'un air malicieux et entendu, et tendirent leurs paumes vers l'autre, sans se toucher. Ils mimèrent avec leurs lèvres un compte à rebourd de trois secondes, puis sourirent, les yeux pleins d'étoiles, les doigts dansant subtilement avec l'air, en créant une boule lumineuse d'un blanc éclatant qui flottait dans l'air avec un tournoiement de petites étincelles. Puis, au même instant, ils déployèrent leurs bras vers le plafond, et la boule lumineuse s'envola, et explosa en un million de petits flocons argentés qui se répendirent dans toute la salle. Jack poussa une exclamation joyeuse en effectuant un bond enjoué. Elsa, elle, souriait de toutes ses dents.

Ensemble, de leurs mains, ils créèrent d'autres flocons, une patinoire de glace, un bonhomme de neige, un toboggan. Ensemble, ils riaient, épanouis, heureux, ils dansaient, ils chantaient.

_Notre pouvoir vient du ciel et envahit l'espace !_

_Notre âme s'exprime en dessinant et sculptant dans la glace !_

_Et nos pensées sont des fleurs de cristal gelées !_

Soudain, les portes s'ouvrirent en grand, et le Roi et la Reine entrèrent dans la salle enneigée en ouvrant des yeux ahuris en voyant son état : si les murs n'étaient pas recouverts de tas de neige, ils l'étaient de givre scintillant qui dessinait des fractales aux nuances éclatantes. Ils se dirigèrent vers les enfants avec précautions afin de ne pas glisser sur la glace, tandis que ceux-ci s'étaient arrêtés, ne sachant pas s'ils allaient les gronder ou trouver tout ça splendide. Mais visiblement, ils ne semblaient pas vouloir jouer.

La Reine, dont les cheveux du même brun que les jumaux étaient ramenés derrière sa tête en une coiffure complexe, affichait une mine, non pas déçue, non pas furieuse, mais découragée. Arrivant devant le frère et la soeur, elle s'agenouilla avec tenue et leur dit :

- Elsa... Jack... Nous vous avions pourtant dit de ne pas recommencer un tel désordre... Nous avons déjà réduit le personnel le mois dernier, je vous en prie, évitez d'attirer les soupçons...

- Mais, Maman, nous... » protesta le garçon avant d'être coupé par le Roi qui ajouta d'un ton affectueux mais sévère :

- Jackson, ta mère a raison. Elle fait ça pour vous protéger : tant que personne ne sera au courant pour votre magie, vous serez en sécurité. Faire se genre de chahut alors que le soleil n'est même pas encore levé est déjà quelque chose que nous vous avons déconseillé de faire.

- Je suis désolée. » s'excusa Elsa en baissant la tête.

- Pourquoi les gens nous feraient-ils du mal s'ils savaient ce dont on est capables ? » demanda avec rudeur Jack, le menton haut.

- Vous-mêmes ne savez pas encore tout ce que vous pouvez faire, lui répondit sa mère d'une voix douce. Vos pouvoirs peuvent être dangereux.

- Pas si on sait les contrôler ! » insista-t-il.

- Te rappelles-tu du dernier orage ? » lança le Roi. « Ta soeur était terrifiée et a créé de la glace partout dans votre chambre ! Quand on a enfin réussi à ouvrir la porte gelée, son lit était entouré de sorte de... de pics de glace, comme une barrière de ronces tout autour d'elle ! Que ce serait-il passé si quelqu'un d'autre que vous aurait été dans la pièce à ce moment-là ? C'est tout à fait le genre d'accident qui pourrait blesser quelqu'un, ou pire.

- Tu accuses ma soeur d'être une meurtrière ? » s'exclama le garçon en se plantant devant elle, les bras légèrement écartés.

- Non, le rassura son père avec tendresse, en posant sa main sur l'épaule couverte de flocons de Jack. J'essaie juste de te faire comprendre.

- Imagine aussi le contraire, ajouta la Reine. Et si, en apprenant son pouvoir, les gens avaient peur et se mettraient à attaquer ta soeur ?

Jack écarquilla les yeux, épouvanté, se tourna vivement vers Elsa pour croiser son regard et lui prit la main. Il se retourna tout de même vers ses parents, les protestations et les contradictions se bousculant dans sa tête, n'osant pas s'éjecter de sa bouche, qui restait ouverte sans qu'il ne dise rien. Ne pouvant faire face, il baissa la tête, fixant le sol blanc, plein de frustration et de quelque chose d'autre, entre le désespoir et la tristesse, qui rendait ses yeux lourd de larmes - qu'il se refusa de goutter de ses paupières.

Elsa s'était laissée convaincre. Elle se disait qu'elle était obligée de prendre les responsabilités qui lui appartenaient. Qu'elle devait grandir et devenir forte. Oui, avoir la force d'être une héritière digne du trône comme sa mère Annabel avant elle, car c'était ainsi, elle devait l'accepter.

- Allez vous recoucher, à présent, leur demanda la Reine. Demain, votre père et moi-même partirons à Corona pour voir mon frère. Nous ne seront absent que deux semaines. Je compte sur vous pour ne pas faire de bêtises, mes chéris.

Les enfants aquiescèrent silencieusement, et repartirent, les doigts entremêlés, vers leur chambre. En montant pas à pas les escaliers du château, Elsa dit à son frère :

- Jack... À partir de maintenant, pourrons-nous remplacer nos temps de jeux magiques par... par une sorte d'entraînement, pour qu'on s'aide à se contrôler, pour...

- Tu ne veux plus qu'on joue ensemble ? » la coupa Jack, s'arrêtant sur sa marche.

- Bien sûr, que l'on continuera de jouer ensemble ! » affirma la petite brune, tournée vers lui, à une marche d'avance. « Mais plus avec de la magie. Je... je préfère qu'on la réserve pour ces entraînements.

- Tu ne veux plus de nos pouvoirs. C'est un don exceptionnel et tu... Tu n'en veux pas ?

- Tu as entendu Papa et Maman... Il peut être dangereux... Je pourrais blesser quelqu'un, je pourrais te blesser, ou...

- On ne peut pas se blesser tous les deux. Notre pouvoir s'annule. » maugréa le garçon brun.

- Je pourrais blesser Papa ou Maman ! » insista-t-elle. « Tu ne crois pas que l'on devrait... Grandir ?

- Jouer est la seule chose d'amusante à faire ici ! Je sais que tu le penses aussi. On est des enfants, Elsa !

- Oui... Mais...

Elle soupira. Jack s'approcha d'elle, posa sa petite main pâle sur son épaule, et pencha la tête sur le côté en lui disant :

- Je sais que tu veux faire de ton mieux pour obéir à Papa et Maman. Mais tu n'es pas obligée de grandir si vite. La maîtrise de nos pouvoirs se fera avec le temps. Tu as le temps, on a le temps, on a l'âge de s'amuser !

Elle releva la tête, souriante, mais indécise, bien qu'elle n'en dit rien. Main dans la main, ils retournèrent se coucher.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Merci Alya Andel, CrazyWizard et missbooking pour leur favori, et CrazyWizard, TiteLena et missbooking pour leur follow, ça fait plaisir ! :D**

.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

.

- Quarante-huit... Quarante-neuf... Cinquante ! Si tu n'es pas encore caché, tant pis pour toi ! » s'écria Elsa en se relevant.

D'un air malicieux, elle regarda à droite, puis à gauche, et trottina dans les couloirs du château, inspectant d'un regard expert les moindres recoins. Elle chercha dans la salle des tableaux, dans la serre intérieure, dans la salle des bains, et se faufila même dans la cuisine, avant de s'introduire dans la salle de bal - où elle n'était plus revenue depuis les deux jours qui ont suivi le départ du Roi et de la Reine.

Ses dents blanches mordirent sa lèvre inférieure pour qu'elle s'empêche de rire. Un des rideaux frémissait, ondulant en vagues souples au-dessus du sol, indiquant la présence du petit garçon. À pas de loup, elle s'approcha du pilier soutenant l'épais tissus, puis, d'un geste brusque et d'un cri triomphal, elle secoua la draperie... qui fouetta le vide. Surprise, les yeux rélévant son incompréhension, la petite fille chercha des yeux son frère.

Soudain, d'un saut, quelqu'un s'accrocha à ses épaules dans un éclat de rire. Jack, juché sur le dos de sa soeur déséquilibrée, semblait ravie de sa farce. Se tenant du mieux qu'elle pouvait à l'étoffe afin de ne pas tomber, elle se pliait tout de même sous le poids du petit garçon, tremblant sous les chatouilles de ses mains froides.

- Arrête ! » le supplia-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. « Tu as gagné, tu as gagné !

L'enfant glissa de la robe bleutée de la princesse. Celle-ci fit volte-face et se vengea en contre-attaquant avec des chatouilles : elle glissa ses doigts sous la chemise épaisse aux broderies argentées du garçon et taquina son ventre.

Leurs rires clairs et fluets résonnèrent avec légèreté dans la pièce, et leur choeurne fut interrompu que quelques secondes plus tard. Une servante déboucha en trombe dans la salle et se précipita vers les enfants, agitée, affolée, essoufflée. Elle secouait avec frénésie ses bras enrobés, les mains frottant l'air à la hauteur de son visage, en gémissant. Elle ralentit soudain son pas, contenant ses émotions pour effectuer une courte révérence nécessaire, mais aussi légèrement intimidée par ces jumeaux dont l'étrange magie leur avait valut l'intimité la plus fermée.

Elsa et Jack s'étaient redressés, muets, attendant des explications de la femme de chambre. Généralement, les domestiques ne venaient pas leur parler. Il fallait qu'ils en aient reçu l'ordre ou que les enfants les interpellaient. À la rigueur, ils pouvaient les mettre en garde ou leur proposer de l'aide. Mais le comportement de cette femme, à ce moment-là, était plutôt inhabituel pour les deux enfants.

- Vos Altesses Royales ! Je... » commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre, reprenant son souffle et semblant chercher ses mots.

- Cressida ! » l'encouragea avec inquiétude la petite brune. « Racontez-nous. Qu'y a-t-il ? Qu'avez-vous ?

La femme fixa Elsa avec des yeux gris embués.

- Oh, jour de malheur... Pauvres enfants, pauvres enfants... » se lamenta-t-elle pour elle-même. « Vous êtes si jeunes...

- Cressida ! » répéta la princesse, qui sentait ses larmes enfler dans ses paupières. « Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

- Ce sont Vos parents, ils... Oh, que c'est cruel !

Jack se jeta alors sur la servante, qui s'était agenouillée pour être à leur hauteur, et empoigna ses avants-bras. Il s'exclama, d'une voix autoritaire qui sonna étrangement dans sa bouche d'enfant.

- Qu'est-t-il arrivé ? Dites-le ! Immédiatement ! C'est un ordre !

Cressida trembla, intimidée, et bégaya :

- On... On vient de l'apprendre. Leur b-bâteau a coulé...

Elsa laissa échapper un hurlement. Son frère, lui, avait le visage figé dans une expression horrifiée, choquée. Doucement, il s'écarta de la servante et s'immobilisa.

- Ils ont... été pris dans la tempête. Les v-vagues étaient trop fortes et... Il n'y a eu que très peu de survivants, ce sont eux qui ont témoigné, mais Vos parents n'ont pas pu...

- Ils sont morts ? » demanda le petit garçon d'une voix rauque, cassée.

C'était une question sans espoir, avec pour seule réponse possible une affirmation qu'il ne voulait pour rien au monde entendre. C'était comme s'il avait ordonné à Cressida de lui enfoncer un pieu dans la poitrine. Elle ressentit une vague d'émotions étranges énamer de l'enfant et, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle hocha la tête, commençant à avoir peur. Le garçon se mit à trembler - pas des secousses stressées, plutôt des spasmes incontrôlables - et ses lèvres se mirent à articuler en boucle un mot imperceptible. Puis, au fil des secondes, il ramena ses mains crispées vers son crâne, hochant la tête comme pour échapper à la fatalité, puis se mit à s'exclamer, répéter, hurler :

- Non, non, non, non, NON, NON, **NOOOON** ! »

À ces mots, il abattit violement ses bras vers le sol dans une plainte - dans un cri déchirant, créant d'un seul coup d'effroyables gerbes de glace qui semblèrent exploser contre le sol et formèrent des pointes gelées, des pics tranchants et bleutés, de chaque côté de l'enfant.

Elsa, qui était recorquevillée sur elle-même, pleurant à genoux sur un sol où se répandait avec des craquements de la glace tout autour d'elle, poussa un cri lorsque son frère se déchaina. De même, Cressida, terrifiée, cria et recula, se releva gauchement et trébucha. Elsa, le visage inondé de larmes, accourut avec beaucoup de peine pour l'aider à se relever, affrontant ses tremblement maladifs.

Elle lui demanda tant bien que mal de les laisser et de repasser plus tard. La femme de chambre acquiesca avec un effroi nettement lisible sur les traits de son visage et sortit en refermant la porte derrière elle.

La petite fille aux cheveux bruns se tourna vers son frère. Elle se sentait fissurée de toutes parts, prête à se briser en mille morceaux. Les larmes qui avaient totalement trempé ses joues gouttaient de son menton en petits cristaux tandis qu'elle se tenait debout, immobile, perdue dans ses pleurs et les cris de son frère, qui devenaient de plus en plus intenses, effrayants, et dont le dangereux pouvoir continuait d'exploser de toutes parts.

Lui aussi pleurait. D'une tristesse folle, mais aussi d'une rage puissante, il maudissait le destin d'avoir été aussi injuste. Alors, il continuait de laisser sa peine et sa haine transformer la salle de bal en un cyclone de glace tranchante dont lui et sa soeur étiant le centre.

Elsa sentit qu'elle devait intervenir. Ce n'était pas ce que ses parents auraient voulut. Elle devait calmer son frère. Et ainsi étouffer et oublier son propre chagrin.

Elle s'avança en tremblant vers lui, posa une main sur son épaule, et il leva son regard vers elle. Pendant quelques secondes, ils se fixèrent de leurs yeux rougis, leurs iris bruns parfaitement identiques plongés dans ceux de l'autre, gonflés par les larmes. Puis Jack dit, d'une voix déformée - tout comme ses lèvres dont chaque extrémité ne pouvaient tomber plus bas de son visage :

- Ils sont morts...

Elsa mima un acquiescement de la tête mais s'interrompit à cause d'un gros sanglot qui la secoua dans un gémissement à briser le coeur, et elle baissa la tête en tentant de refouler - en vain - ceux qui se bousculaient dans son corps en affluant sans limite.

D'un même geste, ils se jettèrent tous deux dans les bras l'un l'autre, s'enlassant comme s'ils étaient la seule chose au monde qui leur restait. Car c'était le cas. Jack pleurait de toutes les larmes de son corps, en hurlant, et bientôt Elsa cèda à ses émotions et s'aligna en choeur avec son frère.

Mais ç'en était trop.

Leurs pouvoirs étaient incontrôlables, mais devenaient de plus en plus dévastateurs. Les rideaux couleurs grenat avaient été arrachés, les piliers vernis étaient recouverts d'une carapace gelée qui ne cessait de monter vers le plafond déjà couvert de givre, de plus, de nombreux pics de glace semblaient avoir été projetés au-dessus des enfants et s'étaient plantés dans le bois. Les fenêtres produisaient des crissements aigus, mais impossibles à remarquer à côté de la véritable tempête des jumaux, et paraissaient prêtes à se fissurer à tout instant.

Puis ce fut trop tard.

Une puissante explosion gelée se produisit avec la rapidité d'un éclair. En un instant, une violente bourrasque de neige et de givre claquèrent contre les murs, brisèrent pour de bon les vitraux des fenêtres, fit cèder plusieurs piliers.

.

* * *

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, sérieusement alarmés par la détonation inattendue et, au même niveau d'inquiétude, par le silence pesant qui avait suivi, les serviteurs du château se précipitèrent vers la salle de bal. La grande porte était à moitiée éventrée. Quelques hommes se faufilèrent entre les débris et les rocs de glace, évitant de chuter sur le sol glissant, et, pas à pas, se dirigèrent vers le centre de la pièce. Un épais brouillard envahissait l'atmosphère et rendait leur vision floue et limitée.

Mais bientôt ils trouvèrent les enfants, étendus sur le sol, leurs bras fermements contractés sur leur fraternel. Ils étaient écorchés de partout, sanguignolant, évanouis, leurs sourcils toujours froncés, leurs visages toujours recouverts de larmes.

Cressida, qui était revenue, se précipita avec un cri d'effroi vers les jumeaux dès qu'elle les vit. Au contact de leur peau, son coeur manqua un battement : leurs corps étaient froids comme de la neige - et de la même couleur, mêlée au sang écarlate. C'était la première fois qu'elle les touchait. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui la terrifiait le plus : les cheveux des enfants réagissaient très étrangement. Un petit grésillement se faisait entendre, et leur cuir chevelu semblait recouvert de givre.

Elle étouffa une inspiration horrifiée lorsque, d'un seul coup, dans un grésillement plus distingable, plusieurs mèches des cheveux bruns des deux enfants changèrent de couleur. De leur racine jusqu'à leur extrémité, certains de leurs cheveux se transformaient et devenaient clairs, très clairs. Blancs.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Enfin un nouveau chapitre ! Il me paraît très dénué d'action. Mais ça me paraissait important de mettre cette _"discussion"_ entre Elsa et Jack, après les bouleversements qu'ils ont eu et tout, enfin bon, ça stagne un peu, pas trop j'espère, mais n'hésitez pas à envoyer des reviews ! ;)**

.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

.

Elsa ouvrit lourdement les paupières. Ses membres étaient douloureux, elle n'osait pas les bouger, et ses yeux se refermèrent tous seuls lorsque des rayons lumineux s'introduirent entre ses cils. Une migraine lui martyrisait la tête. Elle gémit faiblement. Que c'était-il passé ? Elle ne se souvenait pas de s'être couchée. Que c'était-il passé ?

Elle essaya de reconstruire ses souvenirs. Elle avait joué à cache-cache avec Jack... Puis Cressida était venue en trombe... Soudain, elle se souvint. Ses parents étaient morts. Elle hoqueta. C'était trop horrible. Une pensée brusque lui traversa l'esprit : elle perdit un instant son souffle avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'avait entendu aucune annonce concernant la mort de Jack.

Jack... Où était-il ? Elle se souvint de leur crise. Y repenser faillit l'y replonger mais elle se força à refouler ses sanglots et à ouvrir les yeux.

Elle était allongée sur le dos, dans ce qu'elle reconnu être son lit à baldaquin. Quelle heure était-il ? Un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre lui indiqua qu'il faisait jour. Elle se sentait trop faible pour se redresser et voir si son frère était lui aussi allongé dans son lit. Elle ne se sentait même pas capable de l'appeler. Elle tenta, pourtant. Ses lèvres sèches s'entrouvrirent et elle força sa gorge à produire un son, mais elle ne parvint qu'a marmonner un murmure rauque et incompréhensible.

Elle soupira faiblement, refermant ses paupières sur ses yeux fatigués.

Son esprit se mit à flotter, la très jeune princesse continua à penser à son frère, à ses parents, puis des souvenirs émergèrent peu à peu de sa mémoire. Elle se rappela la grande fête qu'ils avait organisé le soir de Noël, l'année où elle avait eu sept ans. Elle se rappela de leur excursion au grand lac Loreleii au solstice d'été. Elle se rappela de l'anniversaire de sa mère qui avait été fêté dans toute la ville le mois dernier.

Les sourires, les rires, ils ne pouvaient plus exister, Elsa ne pouvait plus les concevoir sans eux. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus... Ils les avaient réprimandés sur leur imprudence lors de leurs jeux de neige. _Ils étaient déçus de moi et c'est la dernière image qu'ils ont eu de nous ! _s'exclama-t-elle dans son for intérieur. Elle ne put réprimer un sanglot. _Je voudrais tellement qu'ils soient fiers de moi !_ _Mes pouvoirs ne servent pas à protéger ceux que j'aime. Sinon, Papa et Maman ne seraient pas morts._

Le cœur lourd et déchiré, son envie de pleurer toujours présente, elle inspira profondément, la respiration tremblante, et souffla comme pour se vider de ses tristes pensées. Depuis qu'elle était réveillée, des larmes avaient régulièrement coulé le long de ses joues : celles-ci étaient collantes, et ses yeux la brûlait.

Il lui sembla, soudain, entendre des bruits de pas, des pieds nus sur un parquet ciré, ceux, elle le devina, de son frère jumeau. C'est aussi sa voix qu'elle reconnut lorsqu'il dit son prénom, d'une voix proche d'un murmure, légèrement étouffée, par ce qu'elle assimila à de l'appréhension.

- Elsa ?... Tu vas bien ?

Elle entrouvrit ses paupières, força ses yeux à s'ouvrir et à surmonter la lumière de la chambre, et plongea ses pupilles dans le regard bleu azur de Jack.

Elle sursauta.

_Non ! Les yeux de Jack sont bruns !_

Son incompréhension fut dépassée par la panique. Elle laissa échapper un cri en constatant la couleur blanche des cheveux en désordre de son frère, d'habitude d'un marron chatoyant. Malgré sa fatigue et ses muscles endoloris, le choc dû à la vue de l'état de Jack la fit brusquement reculer dans son lit. Elle se cogna la tête au bois du baldaquin appuyé contre le mur, et porta dans un gémissement une main à sa bosse qui l'élançait, tout en continuant de considérer le garçon.

C'était bien Jack. Elle reconnu les épis caractéristiques de ses mèches indisciplinées - qui n'ont jamais semblé souffrir de la gravité -, la forme de ses oreilles un peu géométriques, la finesse de ses lèvres. Elle remarqua néanmoins une étrange pâleur qu'il n'avait jamais eu, bien que sa peau, tout comme la sienne, avait toujours été très froide. Et il avait quelques pansements sur le visage. Elsa vit aussi qu'il affichait une expression plutôt représentative de ce qu'elle ressentait : un peu de peur, beaucoup d'inquiétude, et de la confusion. Lui aussi l'observait, fixant tour à tour les moindres détails de son visage.

Le même doute les assaillit en même temps, et leurs yeux s'élargirent. Jack attrapa vivement une mèche de ses cheveux entre son pouce et son index et tira afin de la mettre dans son champ de vision. Elsa, avec plus de lenteur et d'indécision, fit glisser ses doigts posés sur sa bosse dans ses cheveux détachés, et porta sa main devant son visage.

Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle découvrit leur blancheur.

Elle leva les yeux vers son frère, ce qu'il fit comme le reflet d'un miroir. La petite fille entrouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Son menton tremblait. Ils avaient tous les deux changé. _Plus rien ne me rappellera jamais la couleur brune somptueuse de Maman..._ pensa l'enfant.

_On a des cheveux blancs comme la neige..._ Ce n'était pas tout à fait exact. Une petite différence apparaissait néanmoins entre les chevelures des deux jumeaux : alors que Jack obtenait de captivantes mèches platines, argentées, celles de sa soeur tendaient plus vers un ton blanc cassé magnifique. Mais ce n'était pas une beauté qu'elle était en mesure d'accepter sur-le-champ.

Son jumeau grimpa sur le lit et s'agenouilla à côté d'elle. Il déclara, après quelques secondes de silence :

- Tes yeux sont bleus.

Elle referma sa bouche, tremblant de plus belle, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il rajouta, avec un sourire et la plus grande sincérité :

- Tu es toujours aussi jolie. Tu ressemble à une fée. Une fée des neiges !

- C'est nos pouvoirs qui ont fait ça ? » réalisa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, fixant le motif de sa couverture, à sa gauche.

- Je crois. » Il haussa les épaules. « Hier, on est devenus fous je crois. J'ai le souvenir d'une sorte explosion.

- Je ne me souviens que des larmes et de notre désespoir, lâcha-t-elle sèchement.

- Tu es toute mouillée, confirma le garçon.

- Tu es tout écorché, répondit-elle en le fixant.

Jack serra les dents puis se ressaisit et réadopta son sourire habituel. Il voyait bien qu'Elsa n'allait pas bien. Elle était amère, brusque, elle semblait avoir perdu la douceur et la patience qu'elle avait avec lui. Il préférait mettre ça sur le compte de son choc et de sa tristesse. Et faire de son mieux pour lui rendre sa joie de vivre. Bien qu'il soit lui-même en train de pleurer abondamment à l'intérieur de lui.

- Oui, j'ai des bobos partout !

Il pointa du doigt un pansement sur sa tempe.

- Et toi ? Tu t'es fait mal quand tu t'es cognée ?

Il s'approcha d'elle et voulut passer sa main derrière sa tête pour tâter son crâne, mais elle brandit un bras crispé à côté de son visage, comme un bouclier, en serrant les dents. Le petit garçon se stoppa dans son élan, les coins de sa bouche tombants, un éclat d'angoisse et de déception dans les yeux, et ramena sa main sur ses genoux.

- Oui, j'ai un peu mal.

Le silence se fit entre les deux enfants. Quelque chose sembla se briser. Les oreilles de Jack bourdonnaient, son coeur le blessait. Elsa, elle, était assaillie par de puissants remords et par une rage sourde. Elle s'en voulait d'être si froide avec lui, elle se détestait pour ça. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher des coupables pour la mort de ses parents et, bien qu'elle ne lui reprochait rien, elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur à la complicité. Le désespoir régnait cependant toujours en elle.

Ils s'enfermèrent dans le mutisme durant de longues minutes. Jack n'osait plus parler à sa soeur, de peur de l'offusquer d'une quelconque manière. Et de toute façon, il n'était pas sur d'avoir très envie de bavarder avec elle. Elsa ne cherchait même pas de sujet de discussion. Ses pensées étaient un champ de batailles où tourbillonnaient les mots_ « Parents »_,_ « Pouvoirs »_,_ « Magie »_ et _« Déception _». C'est elle qui, finalement, brisa le silence.

- Papa et Maman auraient voulu qu'on soient normaux.

- Quoi ? » s'écria Jack. « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Tu m'as très bien compris ! Ils auraient voulu qu'on ne puisse pas faire... Toute cette sorcellerie...

- Tu appelles notre magie de la sorcellerie comme si c'était une malédiction... » lui reprocha-t-il. « Papa et Maman nous aimaient comme nous étions. Je suis sûr qu'ils n'ont jamais envisagé de vouloir d'autres enfants que nous. Ils nous aimaient !

- Bien sûr, je le sais, moi aussi, je les aimait tellement ! » fit sa soeur, dans une plainte déchirante. « Mais ils l'ont dit... Ils l'ont dit que notre pouvoir était dangereux... Tu as donc fait semblant d'être d'accord avec eux ?

- Évidemment que non ! J'ai compris ce qu'ils nous ont dit !

- Tu as vu les conséquences de nos pouvoirs ?

Elle bandit sa main droite, serrée avec indifférence sur ses cheveux blancs, comme si ça lui importait peu qu'ils soient chiffonnés et cassés.

- Et en plus, enchaîna-t-elle, on n'a même pas vu l'état de la salle de bal ! Peut-être qu'on a blessé Cressida ! Ou d'autres serviteurs !

- Je comprends ce que tu ressens, Elsa ! Mais, s'il-te-plaît, réfléchis, rappelle-toi... Je te l'ai dit, c'est un don exceptionnel, on pourrait l'utiliser pour...

- Pour _QUOI_ ? Au juste ? » le coupa-t-elle férocement.

Elle s'était mise debout sur le matelas luxueux. Ses poings crispés laissaient échapper des étincelles argentées.

- C'est moi qui avait eu raison de vouloir nous entraîner à les contrôler, ces fichus pouvoirs !

- C'est vrai, concéda Jack, tentant de garder son calme. C'est important de savoir les contrôler ! Mais y renoncer serait une erreur, on ne peut pas, c'est impossible... Je ne pense pas que ne plus regarder le problème l'éliminera pour de bon...

- Ah ! » s'exclama-t-elle, une petite note triomphante dans la voix. « Tu vois, toi aussi tu pense que c'est un problème.

- Non, je prenais ton point de vue, oh, c'est sans importance.

- Moi, je n'utiliserais plus cette magie. » déclara la petite fille aux yeux bleus luisants de certitude, fixés avec détermination - et une pointe de dégoût - sur ses paumes. « Je ferai tout pour qu'elle disparaisse. C'est ce que Papa et Maman auraient voulu.

- Papa et Maman ne voulaient pas qu'on se mette en danger ! » corrigea avec force son frère. « Ils n'auraient pas souhaité qu'on renie ce que l'on est.

- C'est très beau, ce que tu dis, Jack, mais soit réaliste ! On est leurs héritiers. On devra monter sur le trône, au jour, c'est notre destinée, notre responsabilité ! C'est un devoir auquel nous sommes voués depuis notre naissance. La sorcellerie ne nous apportera que des ennuis. C'est ce nos parents pensaient. Donc je le pense aussi. Et tu devrais faire de même, Jack ! Je cacherai mes pouvoirs. Je n'en parlerai pas. Je ferai attention, le secret survivra. Tu dois le comprendre. Je croyais que tu le ferais plus facilement, après tout ce qui c'est passé. Ainsi, nos parents seront fiers de nous deux !

Le garçon aux cheveux argentés avait écouté sa soeur, abasourdi et triste. Leurs parents étaient partis trop tôt. Ils s'étaient toujours bien occupés d'eux, même si les serviteurs du château avaient régulièrement pris le relais, mais ils n'avaient pas eu suffisamment de temps ensemble. Ils étaient partis trop tôt. Ils avaient laissés derrière eux des enfants perdus. Un fils déboussolé, indécis, et une fille se sentant obligée de grandir trop vite.

Sa soeur était tout ce qui lui restait. Pourtant, elle aussi, il avait l'impression de la perdre peu à peu. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul. Elsa avait toujours été avec lui, ils étaient inséparables. Mais elle semblait s'éloigner de lui.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux brillants de peine. Sans rien répondre. Puis elle descendit du lit, et Jack en sauta pour se planter à côté d'elle.

- Je ne veux pas vivre de cette façon, déclara Jack. Je ne suis pas fait pour gouverner. J'aime m'amuser et jouer avec la neige, avec toi ! Laissons les responsabilités aux adultes et...

- Tu ne comprends donc rien ? » lança sa sœur, tentant de contrôler ses tremblements. « Les jeux avec la neige, c'est terminé !

- Je ne te reconnais plus, Elsa. Tu es totalement bouleversée, je le sais, mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce que tu dis.

- Dans ce cas, va-t'en ! » cracha-t-elle.

Elle se détourna. Elle avait les bras croisés sur son ventre, comme si elle voulait les ligoter. L'enfant pleurait le plus silencieusement qu'elle pouvait, se mordant férocement la lèvre pour étouffer ses sanglots. Lorsqu'un réflexe la poussa à lever sa main pour écraser une larme, elle serra brusquement le poing, faisant blanchir ses jointures, enfonçant ses doigts et ses ongles dans sa paume comme pour enterrer dans sa peau les pouvoirs gelés de celle-ci.

- Non, je vais rester. Pour l'instant. Pour toi.

Silence.

- Je ne vais pas t'abandonner alors qu'on n'a plus personne.

- Je ne changerais pas d'avis. On est voués à gouverner. Et à rien d'autre.

Le garçon aux cheveux argentés soupira. Il se dirigea vers la porte, poussa la poignée, et avant de quitter la pièce, il rajouta :

- Pas même à la fraternité sans doute, donc.

Elsa resta immobile quelques instants, muette, puis fit volte-face. Qu'espérait-elle ? Elle ne le savais pas. Avait-elle souhaité que son frère soit toujours planté devant la chambre ? Avait-elle été déjà convaincue qu'il était parti ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait marché vers la porte ouvrant sur un couloir vide pour la refermer. Les doigts toujours posés sur l'acier froid qu'elle ne sentait pas de la poignée dorée, elle perdit son regard dans le vide, perdant conscience de tout ce qui l'entourait, aussi immobile et sans vie soit-il. Son esprit était perdu, elle ne pensait à rien, pas même à ciller, ni à respirer.

_« Je ne te reconnais plus, Elsa. »_

Ses doigts se crispèrent légèrement, et du givre émana de sa peau en recouvrant la poignée d'or. Elsa retira vivement sa main. Lentement, elle se retourna, collant son dos au bois de la porte, et glissa au sol.

Puis, elle éclata en sanglots.

.

* * *

.

Le lendemain tantôt, les deux enfants revêtirent des habits noirs et solennels, et, accompagnés des proches de la famille royale et de nobles hauts-placés, ils assistèrent aux funérailles du Roi et de la Reine. Une cérémonie fut ensuite organisée pour le deuil des villageois d'Arendelle. Dans des vêtements funestes, chaque adulte alluma une petite lanterne flottante qu'ils déposèrent sur l'eau du Fiore. Elsa et Jack furent tenus de contempler le grand fleuve du royaume briller de l'éclat chancelant des centaines de bougies jusqu'à ce que chacune se soit éteinte ou noyée. Puis, escortés par les serviteurs silencieux, ils regagnèrent le château.

Sans un mot, ils marchèrent dans les couloirs éclairés par les rayons de lune. Elsa ouvrit la porte de sa main gantée pour entrer dans leur chambre. Jack, derrière elle, la ferma en givrant la poignée. Chacun se dirigea vers son lit ; le garçon retira ses chaussures, les abandonnant négligemment sur le sol, et s'allongea sur la couverture, le bras en travers du visage ; sa sœur défit les sangles d'une imposante valise posée sur le matelas et y rangea quelques livres et une ou deux poupées. Elle ne rompit le silence qu'une seule fois, pour demander à Jack s'il acceptait qu'elle emmène _« Le Conte des trois frères »_. Il ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de faire un geste de son pied nu qu'elle traduisit - avec une clairvoyance mélancolique - par un _« Fais ce que tu veux, ça m'importe peu »_.

Il ne lui prit qu'un quart d'heure pour finaliser la préparation de ses affaires, avec l'aide muette de Nora, une jeune femme de chambre, dont le tablier immaculé volait et virevoltait pour rassembler, plier, entasser, ranger dans la malle, qu'elle boucla avant de sortir avec hâte pour réclamer le service d'un majordome pour effectuer le transport. _C'est ce que je pensais, _songea l'enfant à la tresse blanche. _Ils ont peur de nous, nous sommes des monstres. Il y a déjà des rumeurs à propos de nous en ville._

Elle tourna la tête vers Jack. Elle ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux, autrefois marrons comme les siens et ceux de leur mère, à présent d'un bleu azur glacé, sombres par leur étrange clarté, si différents sans leur chaleur apaisante perdue. Elle contempla ses cheveux argentés, comme ceux d'une personne âgée, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que les cheveux d'un vieil homme n'ont, eux, pas cette vitalité magique et terrifiante. Elle frissonna, mais l'amour serra son cœur quand elle constata que ses épis, néanmoins, resteraient éternellement dissidents à la gravité.

Elsa était, de loin, en train de toucher du regard les lignes de la paume pâle de son frère, comme si elle voulait en graver les détails pendant mille ans qui les sépareront, quand, au même instant où elle se souvint que c'était son choix, le garçon lui lança :

- Tu sembles porter beaucoup d'importance à tes responsabilités.

- C'est parce qu'elles le méritent ! » s'exclama Elsa après un hoquet scandalisé.

- En tout cas, moi, elle ne m'intéressent pas. » dit-il en se redressant sur ses coudes, le regard fermement dirigé vers elle. « Si tu veux tant assumer ton héritage du trône, assume-le sans moi.

- Quoi ? Mais... T-tu... Tu ne peux pas renier ta noblesse ! Tu m'avais dit que tu restais !

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, mais commençait à désespérer. Si Jack partait, ce serait véritablement la fin du monde pour elle. Déstabilisée, les larmes lui montèrent une nouvelle fois aux yeux.

- Je ne vais pas t'abandonner. » Ces paroles ravivèrent la flamme chancelante de l'espoir de la fillette, qui trembla néanmoins un peu lorsqu'il continua : « Pas maintenant. Je n'envisage rien, je n'en sais rien, c'est trop vide et chamboulé dans ma tête, mais on vient de perdre Papa et Maman, alors ce genre de truc est impensable, d'accord ? Mais je ne veux pas être roi. Je n'ai pas les qualités pour gouverner.

Sa sœur ouvrit la bouche mais ne pût sortir qu'un son avant d'être coupée par Jack :

- Et je ne veux pas apprendre. Je n'arriverais pas à te faire changer d'avis. Mais toi, ni personne, n'arrivera à faire de moi quelqu'un de suffisamment responsable pour tout un royaume. Et toi, tu ferais une reine excellente.

La fillette ne sut pas quoi répondre. Hochant quasi-imperceptiblement la tête de droite à gauche, elle s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais se ravisa, furieuse contre elle-même de s'avouer qu'il avait peut-être raison. Puis, le majordome toqua et Elsa quitta cette chambre dans laquelle elle ne remit plus les pieds pendant de nombreuses années, dormant à présent à l'autre bout du château.


End file.
